


Touch Me with a Kiss

by peachwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idol AU, Idol Bokuto, Idol Hinata Shouyou, K-pop References, M/M, One-sided Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers and Black Jackals are boybands, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kagehina if you squint, manga editor akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwaves/pseuds/peachwaves
Summary: After being at Fukurodani Ent. in his teenage years, Akaashi decided that being an idol wasn't his thing. That doesn’t stop Bokuto from joining another company and finally debuting.One night, Kenma invites Akaashi to a live performance where his best friend Hinata will debut with his new boy band. Akaashi throws himself into the boyband culture after seeing Black Jackals’ debut song. And work his way out on his feelings for a certain member.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 32





	Touch Me with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this super-indulgent BokuAka fic around an AU I would like to see more of.
> 
> In this AU, both "Adlers" and "BJ" (Black Jackals) are Japanese boybands (with a touch of kpop references). This oneshot focuses more on BJ's debut and subsequent activities. BJ's debut song is based on JO1's "Infinity".
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

One Tuesday afternoon, Kenma invited Akaashi to a small coffee shop near his neighborhood. Akaashi and Kenma had met in the university through common friends and their friendship grew, even more, when Kenma discovered that Akaashi worked as the editor of Udai Tenma’s newest manga series. And Akaashi discovered he was a well-known YouTuber. Kenma often met Akaashi on his days off or when Kenma was around Akaashi’s building block.

“Akaashi, are you free on Friday?” Kenma looked up from his phone to Akaashi. Akaashi was concentrating on reading an email regarding the new promotional merchandise of Udai-sensei’s manga. He jotted some ideas for later and his tired eyes met Kenma’s with interest.

“Maybe, what are you thinking? I might have to go to Udai-sensei’s home…” Akaashi wasn’t in the mood for new things happening in that same week. But maybe Kenma’s plan was something he was interested in.

“Oh, well… My friend Shouyou invited me to his live performance at XX building in Shibuya, it’s his debut. Do you want to come with me? He wouldn’t mind if I bring another friend with me…”

Scrolling through his phone Akaashi thought about one of the few things he didn’t mention to Kenma. Those high school days where he had been a trainee himself. Akaashi didn’t let the nostalgia sink in. “Oh, is he debuting solo?”

“Not really, he’s debuting in a boyband, he told me he’s the main vocalist and part of the dancing line. I can’t believe this guy made it…” Kenma looked at his phone with a soft smile.

Akaashi stared at Kenma’s face, with his mind blank.

“So, you wanna come?” Kenma looks at Akaashi lost in thought. Akaashi snorted and smiled softly at the thought.

“Yeah, why not? It might be good getting some fresh air after all…”

Kenma smiled at Akaashi’s reply and typed a message.

**Kenma:** _Shouyou, I’ll come with a friend to your debut!_

On Friday, Akaashi finished his work earlier and took a train to Shibuya. Then he exited the station and walked for 10 minutes until he found the venue. In the past Akaashi went to a few concerts in Shibuya, mostly of his favorite rock bands. Kenma was outside of a concert venue. He was wearing a black hoodie with loose pants and a black mask to hide his identity. Akaashi waved with his right hand and Kenma signaled to follow him. Unlike his friend, he was wearing a beige sweater with a light brown overcoat and jeans. Kenma went upstairs and showed their tickets. Akaashi guessed the second floor was the VIP area. Both showed their IDs and were able to enter. As soon as they were in, Kenma got rid of his mask and turned to Akaashi.

“Would you mind if we pick that table?” Kenma asked, pointing at the nearest cocktail table next to the balcony.

“It’s okay.” Akaashi said. Kenma walked and left his things on the table. He pulled his phone and texted Hinata. Akaashi placed his things next to Kenma’s and noticed he could see the stage from above. The first floor was filled up with young women with lightsticks on their hands and pieces of decorated cardboard with different names. Akaashi couldn’t manage to read any of them from where he was.

Akaashi wondered what could have been of him if he pushed just a little more his dream. Then he looked around, Kenma was engaged on his phone and decided to talk to him while the event started.

“So, where did you meet your friend? It looks like he joined a big entertainment company…” Akaashi asked, looking at his surroundings and the girls on the first floor.

“Oh, we met on the street…” Kenma said, still looking at his phone without giving any details.

“Oi, that sounds shady…” Akaashi looked concerned at Kenma. Kenma returned his look uninterested and then a faint smile formed on his lips.

“It’s true, on a trip I did in high school to Miyagi Prefecture, I got lost and I stopped at this convenience store. I hoped someone had realized I wasn’t with my classmates and came to find me.” Kenma sighed. “But in reality, it was Shouyou who found me first. He was returning home. Back then, he was too nice to help me find my way back. Somehow… we became friends.” A discernible smile was on Kenma's face.

Akaashi looked at his university friend. With that story, Akaashi was eager to meet this “Shouyou” guy on stage.

“Anyways, I just texted Shouyou we’re here,” Kenma said. “He says they’re almost ready.”

A few minutes later, everything went black. And when the lights came back to the stage, six guys appeared making a V-shaped formation. The fangirls on the first floor screamed loudly. The music started and Akaashi got lost into the performance. A short guy with orange hair started singing, he had a nice voice.

“That’s Shouyou!” Kenma shouted between the crowd.

“I see!” Replied Akaashi.

Another guy with blonde hair sang after Hinata. And then they moved around. Akaashi thought he recognized someone else aside from Hinata. He was behind a guy with curly black hair and then moved to the center and captivated everyone. Akaashi was surprised to recognize Bokuto within the boyband. Makeup played a role accentuating the group’s features.

Akaashi was taking it all in while watching Bokuto moving from one side to the other and being so synchronized with everyone else in the group. It reminded him of the past, where Bokuto seemed so connected with everyone else’s rhythm.

He thought “Damn, he made it… and this song is catchy as hell. He really has stage presence… him and Hinata.”

After the song ended, for a few seconds the boyband held their final pose. And then they broke their formation to greet the fans. Akaashi noticed Bokuto handing Hinata a bottle of water and joking a little before forming in front of the stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm Meian Shugo, BJ's leader. Thank you for coming to our debut stage and fanmeeting... I hope you all enjoy what we have prepared for you." A guy with sleek hair spoke to the crowd. Then everyone mimicked their leader’s greeting.

"Hello everyone! Miya Atsumu here!" The blond guy from before talked. He then looked at Hinata and he smiled shyly.

"Okay, okay... My turn, hi everybody! My name's Hinata Shoyo." Hinata said cheerfully before getting interrupted by Kenma.

"THAT'S OUR SHOUYOU!" Kenma shouted from the balcony and Hinata was surprised, but he instantly smiled. Akaashi was impressed by Kenma's sudden shout and Hinata's reaction.

"Oh! Hi people from the balcony area!" Hinata addressed them. Kenma laughed.

"What was that Kenma?" Akaashi asked, surprised.

"Nothing, I wanted to tell him I was here." Kenma said.

Their attention returned to a familiar "HEY! HEY! HEY! Bokuto Koutaro here! Nice to meet all of you!" 

Akaashi remembered the moment Bokuto first mentioned about coming up with a shout that made him recognizable. At first Akaashi thought it wasn’t the best time to think about that, they had to practice choreography where they were allowed to be backup dancers for their seniors’ comeback. But as time passed, Akaashi got used to Bokuto telling him his ideas about the future and how he wanted to be seen. Akaashi smiled softly at the thought.

"...everyone, I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi." Akaashi was a little lost in thought when he heard the curly hair guy talk.

The group talked for a little more before returning to perform other two songs. Fangirls really cheered each time Bokuto or the Atsumu guy were center. Akaashi’s eyes followed Bokuto around the stage. When he first met Bokuto, he admired his will to keep moving forward. He had improved a lot since the last time he saw him.

And now, the current Bokuto had matured and Akaashi didn’t miss on that either. Akaashi returned to reality when the stage went dark and the lights returned. The show was over.

"Oh, that was good. I'm not a big fan of boy bands but this is different..." Kenma said to Akaashi.

"Yeah..." That was the only thing he could say. Bokuto had a lasting impression on him.

"Were you impressed by that?" Kenma was surprised at the lack of a proper reply by Akaashi.

"Mmm... It's just that I think I recognized someone from Hinata's group..." Akaashi said.

"Oh really? That's interesting, we could meet them, you know?" Kenma hinted at their passes.

Kenma put his mask on and motioned Akaashi to go in downstairs and meet Hinata. Akaashi felt anxious, his former labelmate was there. Akaashi had cut all ties to his past dream back then and moved on. A part of him wanted to run away and the other was curious just to see Bokuto again. His body followed Kenma without hesitation.

Kenma typed something on his phone and stopped to identify himself and Akaashi to a security guy. He led them inside the backstage area where they met in a corridor full of doors.

"OH! Kenma! You're here!" Akaashi heard from Hinata, who was walking towards them. When he saw Akaashi next to Kenma, he bowed shyly. "Hi, I'm Hinata Sho-"

"Shouyou, he came with me to see your debut. It's cool, his name is Akaashi Keiji." Kenma elbowed Akaashi to present himself.

"Oh yeah, I had a good time..." Akaashi confessed.

"That's great! I hope you and Kenma come to our future concerts," Hinata replied cheerily before hearing his name again from behind. He turned and said "Oh, Bokuto-san!"

Akaashi’s eyes widened when Hinata cheerfully called Bokuto’s name. Bokuto walked towards them with a smile on his face.

"Bokuto-san, my friend came to see us," Hinata said to Bokuto and he bowed to Kenma and froze when he saw Akaashi. And then his face brightened a lot more.

"Akaashi, long time not seeing you. Did you come to see us?" Bokuto asked, focusing all his attention on Akaashi’s response.

Kenma stared at Bokuto and murmured to Akaashi, "Is this the guy you mentioned?"

"Yeah…” Akaashi whispered back to Kenma before replying, “Bokuto-san... You really made it!" Akaashi’s range of emotions went from serious but nervous inside to proud and happy for Bokuto. He felt his cheeks burning a little.

Bokuto smiled brightly. Kenma continued to talk to Hinata, and Bokuto took that chance to talk to Akaashi before leaving the concert venue.

“It has been really a while since I last saw you..." Akaashi heard him saying in a nostalgic tone.

"Did you audition for another company?" Bokuto was curious about his former labelmate. Akaashi smiled apologetically and denied softly with his head.

"After what happened on Fukurodani Ent, I decided to go to university and get a day job, you know?" Akaashi averted his gaze from Bokuto. "You're far more suited for this industry, Bokuto-san." And when he looked up at him, he could see small sparkles blinking at him on Bokuto’s eye makeup.

"Akaashi..." Bokuto got sentimental. "I'm sure your day job is as cool as you are, Akaashi," Bokuto smiled.

Kenma overheard this and felt the need to tell Bokuto about Akaashi's job. "Do you know he's working under XX publishing company as the editor of Udai-sensei's manga?"

Bokuto's face was surprised in a good way and laughed, which caught Akaashi off guard. "I'm a huge fan of that manga, now I feel like you're way cooler than me, Akaashi."

Akaashi took the compliment as if he was Udai-sensei. Even though the idea of becoming a manga editor at first seemed taxing, words of encouragement like this... Kept him and Udai-sensei from giving up. "I'm sure Udai-sensei will be glad to hear that an idol likes his work."

"Hinata! Bokuto-san! It's time to go, you guys!" Shugo, the leader, was calling them from behind. Bokuto signaled an okay to Shugo and returned to Akaashi.

"Hey Akaashi, do you have LINE?" Bokuto was nervous and in a hurry.

"Yeah, Bokuto-san... It's one of the most popular apps in Japan..."

"Then give me your number," Bokuto said with a smile "I promise to not ask anything about the manga you're editing... I just wanna keep in touch, that's all."

"Okay."

Bokuto handed him his phone. Akaashi typed down his number and saved it as "Akaashi". Then he returned his phone to his owner.

"Thanks, Akaashi... And Kenma-san came to see our debut" Bokuto shyly scratched his head.

"No problem." Said Kenma with a monotone voice.

Then Bokuto and Hinata parted with Shugo. Shugo bowed at Kenma and Akaashi and disappeared from their line of sight.

"Quite a character..." Kenma said and turned to look at Akaashi. "Where did you guys meet?"

Akaashi sighed saying, "Let's go, we might catch the last train."

"No, let me treat you Akaashi," Kenma said, "It's okay if you don't catch the last train, you're welcome at my home".

Akaashi and Kenma left the concert venue and Kenma suggested going to a good old restaurant that sold onigiri and other Japanese dishes. There Kenma and Akaashi unwinded. Both asked for sashimi and some onigiri. After a few minutes, they had their meal on their tables. And they accepted the offer of sake in wooden cups.

"I first met Bokuto-san at Fukurodani Ent. before I went to university, I had dreams of becoming an idol…" Akaashi mentioned while taking his first sip.

"An idol, huh? That's why you were quiet all evening... Sorry if you felt obligated to come with me," Kenma said and placed one of his onigiri on Akaashi’s plate.

"Don't worry, I didn't know either... Those were my teenage dreams. Seeing people like Bokuto-san or Hinata-san, you question if you're putting your 100%... Heck, those guys put their 120% on stage."

Kenma let Akaashi talk for most of their dinner. Akaashi told him little anecdotes about Bokuto back in their trainee days and the moment Akaashi decided to leave the company after highschool finished. Kenma excused himself to the bathroom and Akaashi checked his phone. An unknown number had sent him a Line message.

**???:** _Hey, Akaashi. It's me, Bokuto. This is my number :)_

Akaashi stared at the message and he quietly saved the number as "Bokuto-san".

Kenma returned and they left for Kenma’s house. Akaashi always met Kenma in coffee shops or at university, so he had a vague idea of where Kenma lived. He was surprised when they reached Kenma’s house. It was a traditional Japanese house. Kenma led the way in.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Akaashi said after leaving his shoes at the entrance.

“Don’t worry, it’s only me who lives here.” Kenma left his belongings in his room and came back with a blue futon for Akaashi. “I have a guest room, if you want to use it…”

“It’s okay, I’m going home on the first train…” Akaashi said.

Kenma sighed and signaled Akaashi to follow him. Akaashi silently walked behind him to a room at the end of the corridor. Akaashi took the futon from Kenma’s arms and thanked him. Kenma left him alone after that. Akaashi laid the futon on the tatami floor and went to sleep.

The next morning Akaashi woke up around 5am and dressed up to return home. In the kitchen he found a half awake Kenma in a hoodie and some cat pajama pants. “Good morning, are you leaving now?”

“Yeah…” Akaashi said shyly. Kenma was making coffee.

“Okay… text me when you arrive home.” Kenma said half sleepy and waved at Akaashi.

Akaashi walked to the nearest station and waited for the 6am train to come. He had missed the first one. More people arrived at the station. While Akaashi waited, he remembered he forgot to reply to Bokuto's message yesterday. A distinct train sound came from Akaashi’s left side and a voice announced the train coming.

On his way home, Akaashi thought of replying to Bokuto's message.

**Akaashi:** _Bokuto-san, this is Akaashi. I already saved your number._

Once Akaashi returned home, he decided he would take a nap before checking on Udai-sensei. He typed a short message to Kenma and he finally hit his bed. Bokuto replied two hours later.

**Bokuto:** _How early! What are you doing awake this early on weekends?_

Akaashi was still asleep. The day prior, he couldn’t sleep much thinking about his encounter with Bokuto and him being able to reach his dreams. When he woke up, he saw a notification on this phone.

“You have one message from _Bokuto-san_.”

Akaashi read the message and typed.

**Akaashi:** _Nothing, I stayed at a friend’s house when I missed the last train…_

He made his breakfast and heard another message coming.

**Bokuto:** _Did our event make you miss the last train?_

**Akaashi:** _No, it was because Kenma treated me to dinner. Kenma said he liked your music._

For the rest of the morning, Akaashi typed messages while he cleaned up his house. Last deadline had him too busy to care about the state of his house.

**Bokuto:** _I’m glad he liked it!_

**Bokuto:** _Where did you meet him? Hinata told me he’s a famous YouTuber._

**Akaashi:** _At university, through common friends._

**Bokuto:** _Oh! Makes sense, I’m planning to go to uni someday…_

**Akaashi:** _Really? What major are you interested in?_

**Bokuto:** _I’ve been checking out some music majors… maybe on singing or music composition. I want to broaden my field if I get too old for this idol life._

**Akaashi:** _I’m sure even if you get old, you would still be young at heart!_

**Bokuto:** _Thanks Akaashi, you know how to make someone feel better._

On the next Wednesday, Bokuto mentioned he had to get ready for a radio appearance, so he would reply to his messages later. Akaashi wished he were a little less busy that day to hear the radio show. The deadline for that month’s manga chapter was near and he had to call Udai-sensei for updates on the manuscript.

_Bokuto-san didn’t mention which radio show he was going to appear,_ Akaashi thought while getting a little annoyed. He looked up on his phone any information about BJ’s appearances in any radio show. On Twitter, he found his answer. A few fans were talking about the radio show next to a link. Luckily for him, the radio show was a little later so he could hear it while commuting back home.

After work, Akaashi decided to pick some drinks and snacks and return home earlier to listen to the radio show on his own. Previously Akaashi had saved the link in a window of his phone’s browser. When Akaashi finally chose to listen to it, he tapped on the link and heard some radio commercials. He decided to leave it on while he prepared his dinner.

“… radio. Okay, before the break I mentioned that we have some guests on today’s show. Please introduce yourselves…” A young woman’s voice spoke through.

“1, 2, 3… Who’s here? BJ!” Various men’s voices spoke at the same time.

“Can you introduce yourselves one by one?” The young woman asked the boy band. Akaashi stopped washing some vegetables, dried his hands quickly and raised the volume of his speakers. That way, he wouldn’t miss anything.

“Okay, I’m Meian Shugo, I’m BJ’s leader. Thank you for having us here!” A deep voice talked. Akaashi recognized him as the guy who talked most of the time at the live event. “Next!”

“ _Hey Hey Hey!_ Bokuto Koutarou here!” Akaashi was surprised by Bokuto’s sudden appearance. He heard some laughs after his introduction.

Akaashi smiled softly. He was glad he had good chemistry with his new group. Akaashi checked on the rice cooker and went for a drink in his fridge. Placed his drink on his coffee table and sat comfortably on his couch. When he realized, it was Hinata’s turn.

“…Hinata Shouyou. Thanks for having us!”

“For a rookie group, you guys are getting a lot of buzz on social media,” the radio host spoke. “We have a lot of comments from fans, would you mind if you read some?”

He stood up with his drink when he heard his rice cooker calling his attention. Placed his drink on the counter and pulled some sheets of dried seaweed and various fillings he had on storage. While putting some gloves on, he laughed a little with their banter and imagined what kind of life he would be having if he had pushed his dream a little further. Then the radio host said in a surprised tone “Oh, you have prepared a song? Let’s listen to it!”

A soft voice started singing, Akaashi tried to remember who out of the members had this voice. And then another voice joined and Akaashi knew who was singing. He sipped his drink smiling and proceeded to make small balls of rice while humming to the song.

“Okay, these were Hinata-san and Bokuto-san singing…” The radio host announced.

Akaashi heard his phone buzzing. He got another message from Kenma.

**Kenma:** _Hey, kinda late but Shouyou said he had a radio appearance today. Here’s the link if you wanna hear them. They just sang live…_

Akaashi saw it and smiled. He took his gloves off to type back and thank him.

**Akaashi:** _Yeah, Bokuto-san told me earlier. Thanks for the link!_

Akaashi made sure to thank Kenma for actually sharing him the info. He returned to his rice balls to put the filling in and made them in the classical onigiri shape. He had seen his favorite onigiri shop do interesting fillings and he wanted to try as well. When he was done cutting the seaweed and placing it aside the onigiri balls, he checked his phone.

**Kenma:** _Oh, so what do you think of them?_

**Akaashi:** _I mean, they’re good… coming from someone who had the same dream._

**Kenma:** _Who’s your bias then?_

**Kenma:** _Or are you one of those who can’t choose a bias?_

Kenma’s question made Akaashi stop on his tracks. He thought Hinata was a good singer but he was just Kenma’s friend. But Bokuto-san was different, maybe he had a bias towards him because he knew him from before.

**Kenma:** _Or is it Bokuto-san?_

While Kenma was talking to Hinata back in the backstage, he looked at Akaashi. For a moment, he was speechless at this Bokuto-san speaking to him. Kenma felt the need to share some things about Akaashi so the conversation next to him would flow. While he was dining with Akaashi, Kenma knew there was something unspoken between Akaashi and Bokuto. But he decided to leave it there until Akaashi decided to talk. Meanwhile, he would tease him with photos and fancams.

**Akaashi:** _The only one I know is Bokuto-san, well, Hinata-san too…_

**Akaashi:** _But I think Bokuto-san is my current bias._

**Kenma:** _Well, mine is Shouyou… I guess that’s given, he’s my friend._

After some texts from Kenma, the radio show ended. And Bokuto’s messages showed up.

**Bokuto:** _Hey, I’m back! I just realized I didn’t tell you what radio show… my bad!_ (つ﹏<。)

**Akaashi:** _Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. Kenma shared with me the link, I got to hear you once again…_

Akaashi didn’t want to admit that he himself looked for the radio show.

**Akaashi:** _And I guess you made my dinner more enjoyable._

He took a photo of his onigiri and sent it.

**Bokuto:** _Oh, it’s nice to know you like it… Cool onigiri there!_ б（＞ε＜）∂

**Bokuto:** _Thank you for your support, it made my day hehe…_

Akaashi smiled at the message. It had been a while since they last talked, it felt good.

After the radio show, Bokuto and the others returned to their dorms on a van. Hinata was talking to Atsumu and he was scrolling through his messages. Bokuto’s former labelmates wrote him compliments for his debut, but Bokuto kept staring at his newly acquired phone number. Back at Fukurodani Ent. he met the calm Akaashi. He had been a trainee for a year when Akaashi joined. Akaashi soon learned the choreographies and he was part of the dancing line of their trainee group.

A lot of Bokuto’s moves improved because of Akaashi. He liked to hang around him whenever he could and asked him to help him with his dancing. Akaashi always helped him and cheered him on. It was shocking for Bokuto to find out that Akaashi had left Fukurodani Ent after three years. Bokuto figured out he moved to another company, like many other trainees. But it was surprising to find Akaashi at his concert in plain clothes and with a day job. He mustered some courage and texted back to Akaashi apologizing for not sharing him the link.

But he giggled when he found out Akaashi had heard him. Atsumu stopped talking to Hinata just to stare at Bokuto with a surprised look.

“Your girl complimented your singing or something?” Atsumu smirked at Bokuto. Hinata laughed softly back.

“NO! Not at all!” Bokuto replied.

“Oh! Is it… how was it?” Hinata paused to remember the name. “Akaashi-san?” Hinata's curious eyes looked at Bokuto.

"Oh, so she has a name..." Atsumu said teasingly.

"No, Atsumu-san... Akaashi-san is a friend of Bokuto, he came to our concert!" Hinata corrected.

“Kinda like you and that Kageyama guy," Atsumu said, not surprised.

"Hey! What do you mean with Kageyama?" Hinata defended himself. Bokuto found relief in Hinata answering for him. Akaashi was an important person to Bokuto and he wanted to be in touch with him again.

When the van arrived at their dorms, Bokuto waited for Hinata and stopped him midway. Hinata was a bit surprised by Bokuto’s actions.

“Thanks for earlier Hinata…” He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

“It’s okay, you know how Atsumu is,” Hinata said, frowning, “Was I right about mentioning Akaashi-san as a friend?”

“Yeah, I guess… We were teammates back in Fukurodani and he helped me a lot back then, I wanna repay him somehow? I haven’t heard of him in years, y’know…”

“Why don’t you go for a walk or something that Akaashi-san likes?” Hinata suggested.

“Oh, yeah… we could totally do that…” Bokuto wasn’t fully convinced. He wasn’t sure if he could make his idol agenda fit his salaryman friend’s or if it was the other way around.

“Are you worried about your free time?” Hinata asked a bit worried that Bokuto hesitated, “You can always go out on weekends! That’s what I do sometimes with Kenma.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll talk to Akaashi, anyways thanks Hinata!” Bokuto smiled and they both entered their dorms.

Weeks passed. BJ had all sorts of activities, variety shows, their debut song playing on the popular music channel, an interview and then they returned to prepare the next comeback. Bokuto was busy between new choreographies and songs to learn. Between breaks, he texted Akaashi and he told him about his day.

**Akaashi:** _Today I got the manuscript for this month's chapter, please look forward to it!_

**Bokuto:** _Sure!_

After seeing the "read" tag next to his message, Bokuto pushed it a little more.

**Bokuto:** _Hey Akaashi, when are you free?_

**Akaashi:** _Aren't you busy yourself?_

**Bokuto:** _I am, but we could see each other. Last time I saw you was at my debut concert, you know..._

Akaashi didn’t want to see him yet. For the past weeks, Kenma had shared BJ's content and if it wasn't for his work schedule, he could have enjoyed the content in real-time. Kenma was teasing him for liking BJ more than he could imagine.

_**@kodzuken** sent you a tweet from **@NocturnalRhythm** and **@DancingWithTheSun**_

Kenma sent him Hinata or Bokuto focused content. After a while, Akaashi thought he could recognize Hinata even without his iconic orange hair. And seeing Bokuto’s content made him realize he found him attractive. In the past, Akaashi knew he was a good-looking guy. He admired him because of his many strengths and their shared experiences when they were trainees. But now, it was different.

**Bokuto:** _Saturday at 10am?_

**Akaashi:** _Sure._

On the day of their meetup, Akaashi arrived half an hour earlier at one of the exits of the train station. He didn’t know what to expect that day. Akaashi had been busy all that week and he asked Bokuto to come up with something for their meeting. Bokuto was pumped and assured Akaashi he would do his best to find out something interesting to do together. Bokuto had texted him on Wednesday about the location.

**Bokuto:** _Meet me in Aomi station at 10am!_

As far as Akaashi could see, he could see the sea and a big ferris wheel. He knew that the ferris wheel was going to be part of Bokuto’s schedule. That day was sunny with wind coming from the sea next to the station. Akaashi stayed there to get some fresh air. Bokuto could arrive at any minute, given by the timetable on the station. Akaashi checked on his messages, a few minutes ago Bokuto sent a message.

**Bokuto:** _I’m on my way there!_

But it made Akaashi think from which station he took the train and how long that would take to where he was. With each train coming, new people came by. With the sound of the 4th train coming and the wind that came with it, Akaashi heard his name.

“Akaashi?”

Bokuto was behind him. Akaashi took him more than a second to recognize him at first sight. First, he had his hair down. And second, his face was partially covered by a matching mask. He was wearing all black, ripped jeans with matching boots. His eyes popped in contrast.

“Bokuto-san, sorry I didn’t recognize you” Akaashi apologized.

“No worries, Akaashi. I thought if I had my hair down and asked Atsumu to lend me his rock band shirts, I would be less recognizable.” Bokuto explained his fashion choices.

Akaashi was relieved he chose clothes that didn’t highlight Bokuto as the odd one of the duo. He chose to wear an oversized grey t-shirt and a pair of simple black pants over a white t-shirt and beige shorts.

“Although Atsumu was hard to convince…” Bokuto kept going.

“And how would you normally dress?” Akaashi was curious, he checked his watch. They were still on time, if Bokuto wanted to do something at 10 o’clock.

“Comfy, you know, grey hoodies and loose pants. All these dancing rehearsals make you gravitate towards comfortable clothing.” Bokuto also noticed Akaashi looking at his watch.

“Don’t worry, we are on time for a place I wanted to go for a while now. Some sites recommended coming before noon, so here we are.” Bokuto eyed Akaashi and pointed to the stairs.

Akaashi thought they were going to visit the Ferris Wheel first. He followed Bokuto while his mind wondered what was on this side of Tokyo to be so interesting. Bokuto guided him through an outside corridor where they could see the Ferris Wheel a lot closer. Although instead of turning right, Bokuto walked straight to a smaller line.

“Here Akaashi, I bought two tickets for this digital museum. Since Hinata showed me a video of this place, I wanted to experience it too.” Bokuto was ecstatic in the line.

“I think I’ve heard of this place before, I didn’t know it was here…” Akaashi said. Some coworkers had mentioned the office’s kitchenette over their break. Akaashi made a mental note that he would likely forget in a couple hours.

After a few minutes, the museum opened. Everything was dark but lights projected flowers and flowing nature. Akaashi was absorbing all the stillness of the place. Bokuto took off his mask and looked at Akaashi smiling.

“Now you know why I chose this place,” Bokuto whispered. His words longed for some anonymity in his free time.

“It’s really beautiful, thanks for suggesting this place,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto walked to the rock formation and sat. He gestured Akaashi to sit next to him. Akaashi laughed a bit and sat. They didn’t talk for a while, appreciating the place they were in. Then Bokuto touched Akaashi’s hand and gestured with his head to walk to another room. They were all dark, but the images projected in the wall were different.

The next room was filled with strings of light mimicking the rain. Bokuto gave Akaashi his phone and asked him to take a picture of him in the center surrounded by cascading lights. Bokuto leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Akaashi took multiple photos as the lights moved, to give Bokuto a range of choice. Bokuto also pushed Akaashi to get his own photoshoot. Akaashi just stood there and Bokuto crouched to get a perfect photo. For more than a minute, Akaashi didn’t hear anything and turned to see Bokuto on the floor, very still and then he heard the “click”.

“Should we move on, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked not sure if Bokuto got what he wanted.

“Sure, Akaashi…”

Akaashi offered his hand so Bokuto could stand up seamlessly. Bokuto accepted the offer without any doubt. After Bokuto stood up, their hands went in different directions. Bokuto then found a black curtain hiding the next dark room. Akaashi followed him through the next dark rooms finding more art installations with big balloons or mimicking a field of flowers.

As more people entered the museum and found their way to those rooms, Bokuto chose to be closer to Akaashi. Akaashi noticed, Bokuto had returned to the safety of his mask. After being in that last room, Bokuto tugged his shirt and signaled to another room. Akaashi followed him. But this room was darker than the previous ones, with rows of tables displaying flowers on top of drinks.

“Let’s take a break here.” Bokuto said to Akaashi.

They picked one of the tables on the back of the room to have more privacy. And a woman appeared to take their order. Akaashi was the one who ordered for both of them. Bokuto sighed in relief and took his mask off.

“Is it that hard to appear in public?” Akaashi was concerned. They didn’t talk much while they were experiencing the rooms.

“A bit, I don’t wanna ruin the fun if someone finds out I’m here… Plus, it’s our meet-up. We should be catching up on each other’s lives…” The light on the table reflected on Bokuto’s face. Akaashi could see that he genuinely wanted to spend quality time with him.

“Right.”

“So, what happened after Fukurodani? I asked Konoha back then, and I remembered him saying you moved to another entertainment company…” Bokuto took that chance to ask him before they received their order, two aromatic teas on big bowls.

Akaashi stared at his bowl, the lights above projected a flower blossoming before his eyes. He remembered he lied to Konoha when he broke the news to him. Akaashi didn’t know if their teammates would make it big. It was his senior year in high school. Should he push a little more for his dream or quit for his own mental health? Akaashi chose the latter option.

“I wasn’t sure if staying was the best option…” Akaashi confessed, focusing on his tea. He didn’t want to disappoint Bokuto.

“Well, that was a good call,” Bokuto said looking at Akaashi, “You know, Fukurodani wasn’t very stable back then. They were doing promotions of that other group and we got less and less news about the possibility of debuting. Konoha was the one who told me about MSBY’s auditions and I did a leap of faith.”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and Bokuto continued, “So don’t worry, we both moved on to get better things. How did you get in the manga department? Are there any degrees aimed at that job?”

Akaashi smiled at his question and actually explained how he wanted to be in the literature department but actually the company decided he should be in the manga department. Bokuto was interested in Akaashi’s normal life. When they ran out of tea, they decided to leave the tea house and explore the other dark rooms. At the exit, Bokuto suggested going to the Ferris Wheel.

Akaashi just rolled with it, he had the ferris wheel on his mind from the first hour. It was noon when they walked outside. While Akaashi got used to the change of light, Bokuto got the tickets and they walked to the platform. A guy rushed them into getting into the upcoming capsule and they got in. As they both sat on opposite ends, Akaashi noticed how Bokuto took off his mask right away and got comfortable on his side.

The ferris wheel was in perpetual motion, their capsule was reaching the height of the neighboring buildings. There was a moment of silence before Bokuto spoke again.

“You can see a lot of Tokyo from this Ferris Wheel, have you come here before?” Bokuto asked curiously.

“No, actually this is my first time coming here…” Akaashi replied looking around their capsule.

“Then I’m glad I invited you here!” Bokuto smiled, “I initially wanted to visit the museum since it’s the new addition to this district… but it’s always good to come here once in a while!”

Akaashi didn’t say much, he thought that maybe that wasn’t Bokuto’s first ride in this ferris wheel, he could feel Bokuto knew a lot more about this place than he initially thought.

“Do you come here often?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh yeah, I’ve come with friends… But lately, I have come alone… I have 15 minutes to myself to admire the rest of Tokyo.”

Akaashi felt like he could understand Bokuto’s comfort when he sat on the capsule. It was a special place to him. Before Akaashi could say anything, there was an announcement when they reached the peak. Bokuto quickly passed this phone to Akaashi and asked him to take him photos. Bokuto made a series of quick poses and Akaashi followed him with a click each time. Then he returned the phone to Bokuto and Bokuto stared at him.

“Don’t you want some photos too? This place is way too cool to miss a selfie or something!” Bokuto got his phone ready but he realized Akaashi passed him his phone, already on camera mode. Bokuto smiled.

“Don’t be so serious, act like you’re having genuine fun,” Bokuto said as he was looking through the screen, “I just told you about my favorite spot in Tokyo… Please, smile for me!”

Akaashi inevitably laughed at Bokuto and Bokuto could take a whole photoshoot out of it.

“Hey, around here it’s that giant mecha robot… do you still have time?” Bokuto asked. It was 1pm.

“Yeah, sure… It’s not like I have something planned for later.” Akaashi said, “Do you know any good restaurants around here for lunch?”

“Yeah, I know a few!”

After finishing their ride, they visited the giant mecha robot. Akaashi had seen it in photos but never so close. Bokuto back in his disguise brought him into a small Japanese restaurant. In a corner, they ate their lunch together.

“I think I’ll update my insta feed,” Bokuto mentioned as he uploaded one of his museum photos.

**@bokutobeam** _Bathing in light #finallyhere #thisplaceisreallycool_

Akaashi looked through his camera roll, he liked some of the photos Bokuto took of him. Then he looked at Bokuto’s feed. He chose to share the museum as his favorite spot. On a whim, Akaashi changed his profile picture to one of the photos inside the ferris wheel.

“Oh, you changed your profile photo in LINE,” Bokuto noticed, “I also thought of changing it, but I don’t wanna share my favorite spot…”

“Do you realize you just did that by sharing the photos of the museum?” Akaashi asked.

“Wait… what?” Bokuto’s realization changed his mood in seconds. Akaashi realized what he said and tried to backpedal a bit to cheer him up.

“But I don’t think they think this is your favorite spot, it’s quite a famous place, isn’t it?” Akaashi kept watching Bokuto’s face and talking to lift his mood up, “Maybe they will think you wanted to visit here and not that you actually love this place…”

“Right!” Bokuto laughed to himself. Akaashi shushed him to attract less attention into their corner. “Sorry Akaashi…”

After their lunch, Akaashi and Bokuto walked around and arrived at the station. For a few stations they sat together in the train. Bokuto joked a bit with Akaashi and they looked how Bokuto’s phone would get lit with every interaction with his photo.

**@bokutoisthebest** _I really love this place!_ (≧▽≦)

**@hinatasunshine** _I didn’t know this place existed, let’s visit this place **@tsumu_stan7**_

**@sakusaismylife** _Bokuto is my bias wrecker and I live for this content!_

And even Hinata commented.

**@NinjaShoyo** _Next time take me with you, Bokuto-san!_ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

**@bokutobeam** _**@NinjaShoyo** Sure! _＼(＾▽＾)／

At the next station, BJ’s manager waited for Bokuto. His manager thanked Akaashi for keeping Bokuto out of trouble for the day. Akaashi denied being the reason why Bokuto behaved. And with a bow, they parted ways. Akaashi walked to the respective platform to take the train. It dawned on him that the whirlwind called “Bokuto” had gone now.

His train came from the left side. He walked in and sat next to a door. On his way back, Akaashi replayed all his day together with Bokuto. He wished he had more reasons to stay a bit longer with Bokuto. But they were both adults and their responsibilities came without asking. Akaashi kept through the window, it was a nice afternoon. He looked at the next station coming and Kenma’s face came to mind. Maybe he was free. Akaashi texted him.

**Akaashi:** _Hey, are you at home?_

**Kenma:** _Yeah, why?_

**Kenma:** _I’m about to stream a game…_

**Akaashi:** _I wanna talk_

**Akaashi:** _Do you mind if I crash?_

**Kenma:** _If you want to appear as a guest on my livestream…_

**Akaashi:** _Nah, I’ll bother you later…_

Akaashi returned home. He left his keys on his coffee table and threw himself on his couch. Going out with Bokuto really drained his energy. He turned on the TV and tried to watch it. His eyes fought tiredness and he fell asleep.

_Akaashi dreamed of that same day but he asked different things. No one in the museum recognized or made a big fuzz out of Bokuto. Bokuto held his hand as he pulled Akaashi to the Ferris Wheel. And when the announcer said they were on the highest part, Bokuto approached Akaashi. He cupped his hand on his cheek and got closer. Akaashi closed his eyes and waited for it. They ki-_

His phone rang loudly. Akaashi woke up surprised. Still feeling groggy, he got his phone. He had one missed call from Udai-sensei. Akaashi stood up and walked to his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were tired. What was that dream about?

“ _Was I about to…?_ ” Akaashi thought with a hand over his lips.

He shook his head and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands and washed his face. Akaashi thought the contact with the cold water would wake him up. But the thought lingered.

“ _…I like him._ ”

Akaashi was very still when he realized his feelings. And then he crouched to the floor hiding his face in his hands in a mixture of realization and embarrassment. His cheeks felt warm and his heart pounded.

“Why me?” Akaashi murmured to himself, “Damn Kenma…”

Akaashi sat on his bathroom floor while a shower of thoughts sobered him in his new reality. _Did Bokuto show him his favorite spot? But why did he do that? Was this a date and Akaashi didn’t know?_ He realized he left the faucet on and proceeded to turn it off. He dried his face and walked out of his bathroom.

_Was he even into guys?_

_What was his type to begin with?_

_Would his feelings make things weird between them?_

Akaashi returned to his couch. His new realization left him with a lot of doubts. Another call interrupted his thoughts. Udai-sensei was calling. Akaashi forgot to call him back.

“Oh, Udai-sensei… sorry I was asleep…”

“Oh, you sent me the manuscript?”

“Yeah, let me give it a read and I’ll send it back with my feedback. Thank you, sensei.” Akaashi bowed even though he wasn’t in person with Udai-sensei.

He hung up and looked at the manuscript resting in his fax. Akaashi grabbed the manuscript and went for a pen and some sticky notes. The manuscript soon made him forget about his feelings while he figured out the best way to improve the reading experience. After half an hour, he felt content with the changes he suggested and sent it back.

**Udai-sensei:** I’ll take the changes in count, thanks Akaashi-san!

Akaashi noticed another message notification. It was from Bokuto.

**Bokuto:** _Thank you for coming with me, Akaashi. I had a great day!_

**Bokuto:** _I hope you had fun too!_ ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

Akaashi felt his cheeks warm up again and sighed.

The next day was Sunday and Kenma thought of making up for the time he couldn’t talk to Akaashi. Akaashi suggested going to the cat café near Kenma’s neighborhood. Kenma agreed. They met outside the café and walked in. Kenma asked for a coffee and a piece of cake decorated with cats. Akaashi asked for tea while he decided on a dessert.

“So, what did you want to talk about yesterday?” Kenma asked Akaashi when they were by themselves. A few cats walked around them, but no one approached them.

“Oh yeah, uh… I don’t know where to start…” Akaashi said.

“Start somewhere, I’ll figure out,” Kenma said eyeing a fluffy cat on his left side.

“Uh, I met Bokuto-san yesterday…”

“Oh, so you guys were at the museum…” Kenma was caressing an orange cat on his head, “I saw Bokuto’s feed yesterday after my stream… Some fans brought it up because they know I listen to BJ’s music.”

“Yeah, I forgot he did that…” Akaashi looked at the cat.

“And how did it go? Was that what you wanted to tell me?” Kenma asked, interested in his friend’s story. He left the cat alone and looked at Akaashi.

“We had a genuine good time…” Akaashi said, looking at a cat that sat next to him.

“And?” Kenma added.

“I think I realized something…” Akaashi whispered, _“I like him?”_

“Oh…” Kenma realized, “then, were you guys on a date yesterday?”

“NO! Not that I know of,” Akaashi clarified, “I mean, we just met and talked. I realized my feelings after that…”

“Huh, that’s cute…” Kenma smiled teasingly, “I wouldn’t think all those photos actually did something for you…”

“Yeah, wasn’t it your plan all along?” Akaashi looked away embarrassed.

“Maybe, but I didn’t think it would work… they are all attractive as hell, of course someone would catch your eye…” Kenma said ironically.

“But don’t worry, I’ll keep sending those focused on Bokuto,” Kenma winked at Akaashi.

Akaashi hid his face on the table. Then, he felt a cat putting a paw on his leg calling for his attention. Akaashi saw the cat and petted the back of the cat.

“I don’t mind… just don’t tell him,” Akaashi whispered.

“I won’t… but are you going to tell him?” Kenma asked.

“Uh… no?” Akaashi stared at his friend, “I don’t want to ruin what we have…”

“Fair enough, still… I think you should tell him someday, who knows… he might be crazy for you as well!” Kenma added a laugh after his last comment.

“Don’t laugh… have you ever been in love?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Kenma.

“I have, but I moved on…” Kenma said as their order came. “Have you decided on something to eat? I’ll invite you!”

“I’ll have the same cake as him,” Akaashi pointed at the cake to the waiter.

“Coming,” she said, returning to the kitchen.

“Was it someone from university?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma shook his head, “You met him before…”

“Wait, is it…?” Akaashi looked at Kenma’s eyes, without finishing the sentence.

“Yeah… I never told him. But nevermind, this is about you and your crush, not mine…” Kenma took the first bite of his cake, “this is good, you’ll like it…”

Akaashi could feel that Kenma had the same experience. Akaashi’s cake arrived after Kenma finished his.

“It’s good…” Akaashi after his first bite. “Why didn’t you tell him? He’s really nice…”

“Same as you… although it would be nice if you do get to be with him. Don’t mind me, it’s just wishful thinking…” Kenma shrugged his shoulders.

After his meeting with Kenma, Akaashi decided to reply to Bokuto's text from the day prior. 

**Akaashi:** _I should be thanking you, I needed to relax._

**Bokuto:** _Count on me to get relaxed!_

Three weeks had passed since their meeting. Bokuto told Akaashi about something exciting they were preparing as a group, he couldn’t tell Akaashi just yet. Akaashi liked receiving Bokuto’s sporadic messages throughout his week.

**Bokuto:** _Hey Akaashi, what do you think of this?_

_Bokuto sent you an image._

It was him sitting in a hair salon with his head covered in sections of aluminum sheets. He stuck his tongue out with a mischievous look. Akaashi felt he was intentionally targeted for all sorts of candid photos Bokuto sent him. Some of those also appeared in his Insta stories, so it was material for fans to gush about him.

But as well as with the fans, Akaashi had to wait to see Bokuto’s hair in the official promotional shoots. Some fans had seen a glimpse of their roots. Everyone changed their hair color. When the teasers dropped, it was like BJ had declared war to the king of classy concepts, Schweiden’s Adlers. And BJ’s concept was mischievous at best.

**_@flyingsun_ ** _Hinata really looks different with white hair, like an angel…_

**_@absolutemiya_ ** _Atsumu with black hair… I never knew black hair looked this good…_

**_@sakusamole_ ** _Sakusa is going to make dark grey hair a trend now lol_

**_@flyingsun_ ** _I also live for Bokuto’s red hair!_

**_@kingofstage_** **_@flyingsun_** _I’m not even a BJ stan and I totally agree with you!_

Akaashi liked Bokuto’s hair. In the past promotions, he had it white and black respectively. Red was in another hidden dimension Akaashi didn’t know he liked. Kenma was the first one to spam him with messages.

**Kenma:** _Did you see Bokuto’s look? He’s killing it!_

**Akaashi:** _You don’t have to remind me…_

**Akaashi:** _You know, Hinata’s hair hits different…_

**Kenma:** _Shut up!_

Bokuto also messaged Akaashi. He didn’t resist anymore to tell Akaashi about his new promotions.

**Bokuto:** _Finaaaally my photos are up!_

**Bokuto:** _What do you think of them?_

**Akaashi:** _You look good!_

**Bokuto:** _Aw, thanks Akaashi!_

**Akaashi:** _Was this promotion the thing you couldn’t mention?_

**Bokuto:** _Maybe…_

Akaashi wondered about the surprise, but he knew that Bokuto wasn’t going to talk about it if it was going to be unveiled later. Their promotions ran as usual, their fanbase grew even more after that concept. After BJ’s last performance with their new songs, a promotional video announced BJ’s first tour in Japan.

**Kenma:** _Hey! Are you going to their first concert?_

**Akaashi:** _I don’t know, I have been a little busy with Udai-sensei’s new manga volume!_

**Kenma:** _I mean, there’s more than one day in Tokyo, ask for permission and I’ll take you!_

**Akaashi:** _You’re really enjoying this, what’s on your mind?_

**Kenma:** _Nothing more than seeing you interact with your crush…_

**Akaashi:** _What a nice friend you are… wishing me death…_

**Kenma:** _Well someone has to invite you if he doesn’t, I know they give them tickets for family and friends… we are the friends!_

**Akaashi:** _Yeah, yeah… invite me if he doesn’t see me as a “friend”_

Akaashi thought Bokuto was going to be another crush in his short history of having crushes. Maybe if he didn’t think a lot about him, it was going to be better for him. Work had him busy for days. Helping and motivating Udai was his bread and butter. Akaashi was assigned to Udai after his first serialized manga finished prematurely. Udai delivered more drafts to Akaashi and he helped him to polish one of the stories Udai was the most passionate about: _volleyball._

In the end, Akaashi helped Udai get a second chance at serialization with that volleyball story. And it showed, Akaashi could feel it in the characters and endless explanations to beginners. The fame of the series brought a lot of work for both Akaashi and Udai-sensei. So naturally, Akaashi was the one organizing events for the anniversary of the series. But he couldn’t deny being a fan of a boyband gave him a “break” from his life being surrounded by manga.

A week after the announcement of the concert, the tickets were sold in seconds. Akaashi couldn’t get a ticket and wished Kenma got them their tickets.

**Kenma:** _Oh, sorry… actually, Shouyou invited me…_

**Kenma:** _But let me see if I can get you one…_

**Akaashi:** _Thanks, Kenma._

**Kenma:** _Y'know_

Hinata was puzzled by Kenma messaging him about a spare ticket. He was on his break from their dance practice for the upcoming concert. When Hinata was asked how many people he wanted to invite, he said 4. Two for his mom and sister, one for Kenma and one for Kageyama, his vocal rival from Adlers. Kenma explained Akaashi’s situation and Hinata told him he would ask for another ticket. Hinata didn’t know much about Akaashi, but he knew Akaashi was another fan of their music. And he was good friends with Kenma, so he wanted to help him in return. As Hinata thought about how he was going to explain another ticket, Bokuto noticed him in deep thinking.

“What’s wrong Hinata?” Bokuto asked.

“Oh, Bokuto-san… do you have a spare ticket?” Hinata asked. He remembered Akaashi was Bokuto’s friend.

“I think so, why? Did you forget to invite someone?” Bokuto wondered.

“No, are you going to invite Akaashi-san to our concert?” Hinata asked directly. Bokuto was caught off guard.

“Oh yeah…” Bokuto admitted scratching his head, “I was thinking about meeting him in person and giving him his ticket…”

“I’m glad…” Hinata felt as if an imaginary weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“Why? You wanted to invite him too?” Bokuto suspected something.

“Yeah, but if you’re going to invite him, there’s no need for me to worry,” Hinata smiled.

“Yeah, but don’t tell him, I want to surprise him!” Bokuto whispered.

Hinata nodded and walked away. He texted Kenma to not worry, it was Bokuto who wanted to surprise him. Kenma thanked him.

**Bokuto:** _Akaashi, are you free this week?_

Akaashi had returned to a normal week after last week from the utter horror of promotions for Udai-sensei’s manga. He figured no one would question him if he excused himself early just to meet Bokuto. This time Akaashi chose the place, it was Bokuto’s request. Akaashi chose one of the few izakaya he knew from work parties. He knew they had private rooms for few people. He asked one of his co-workers for the number under the excuse that he wanted to motivate Udai-sensei after the release of his new volume. And made the reservation for wednesday, where there wouldn’t be as many customers as a weekend.

Akaashi waited outside the izakaya for Bokuto. He was a bit anxious about seeing him for two reasons: first, his feelings for him and second, his safety as a celebrity. Bokuto had told him his manager was going to drive him there. The izakaya he chose was a block away from the main street, so Bokuto had to walk for one block without being noticed.

Soon, he saw a black van where someone walked out and talked to the driver. Akaashi was trying to prepare himself mentally to see Bokuto again. But seeing him walk towards him with confidence, made Akaashi nervous. This time, Bokuto was wearing comfortable clothes, as if he walked out from dance practice. And a facemask to hide his identity, he waved softly to identify himself to Akaashi. And Akaashi met him halfway.

“Hey Akaashi,” he whispered. He knew being loud could get them in trouble.

“Hi, should we get in?” Akaashi gestured with his hand at the entrance.

“Sure!”

Akaashi gave his name at the reception and a waiter led them to their cubicle. Akaashi sat opposite Bokuto, and he accepted the menu. While Akaashi ordered their drinks and appetizers, Bokuto took his mask off. The waiter didn’t recognize him and he got more comfortable in the place. Then the waiter left closing the door.

“This is a good place,” Bokuto mentioned while he looked around.

“I had work-related parties here, so I trust this place,” Akaashi said with a smile, “it’s run by a family, so don’t worry…”

“Thank you for taking me here,” Bokuto said wholeheartedly.

Akaashi could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Bokuto had him on his feet so easily. But he tried to play it cool. It wasn’t too long when their waiter came back with cold beers and a variety of appetizers. Bokuto was quick to open his beer, but he stopped midway when he saw Akaashi drink a small glass-like bottle.

“You came prepared Akaashi!” Bokuto was surprised.

“Oh yeah, I still have to work tomorrow, you know,” Akaashi bluntly said, “do you want one?”

Bokuto nodded with excitement. Akaashi was glad he bought more than one bottle. Akaashi extended the bottle to Bokuto and he grabbed it slightly brushing the tips of his fingers on Akaashi’s hand. Bokuto drank the bottle and smiled at Akaashi.

“Done! Let’s drink!” Bokuto lifted his beer can and moved it closer to Akaashi.

“Cheers!” Akaashi said as they made a toast.

Akaashi drank and ate some of the appetizers while looking at Bokuto who was looking for something in his hoodie pockets. And then he looked at Akaashi with decisiveness.

“Uh, before I get super drunk… I wanted to give you this,” Bokuto slid his concert ticket to Akaashi, “it would mean the world to me if you come…”

Akaashi froze for a second, he couldn’t believe he got a ticket from Bokuto. When he asked Kenma about the ticket early that week, Kenma said he had him covered. Did he know?

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice brought him back.

“Uh? Oh, thanks Bokuto-san… it’s just that I thought I missed my chance to go to your concert…” Akaashi felt like crying at that moment.

“Awn, Akaashi… sorry if I didn’t tell you, I wanted to give you your ticket personally,” Bokuto finished his sentence with a smile.

Akaashi felt bombarded with those smiles. He made sure he would remember this little drink session they had. Bokuto seemed so comfortable in that izakaya that he himself asked for the special appetizers and another two beers.

Bokuto was right, even if he drank the small bottle, he got drunk. Akaashi thought it was best to call his manager and leave the izakaya. Akaashi paid for the bill, even if Bokuto was offering to pay it himself. Once he paid, he approached Bokuto and took Bokuto’s mask from his hoodie. He could see how Bokuto looked at him with his eyes half-lidded while he helped him with his mask. Bokuto was still cooperative to Akaashi, who threw one of Bokuto’s arms on his shoulders and placed one hand on Bokuto’s waist. He walked with Bokuto until they found a bench where they could wait for BJ’s manager.

“Hey, Akaashi… do you like... someone?” Bokuto asked between hiccups. 

Akaashi stopped for a second. At that moment, romantic love came second after Bokuto’s security. Akaashi snorted.

“Where does that come from?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, whose eyes blinked slowly. He was getting sleepy. Akaashi took his head slowly and made it rest on his shoulder. Just for this moment, he allowed Bokuto to rest on him.

“ _Agaashiii,_ ” Bokuto mumbled, “ _Agaashi… mmm..._ ”

Akaashi could hear him move against his shoulder. Was he dreaming of him?

BJ’s manager called Akaashi to let him know he was around. Akaashi told him if he could help him since Bokuto was sleepy. When Akaashi saw the manager, he waved at him and shook Bokuto to wake him up. Bokuto was groggy and still drunk. Between his manager and Akaashi dragged him to the van. His manager hurried to open the door and Akaashi carried Bokuto inside. There he secured him with the seatbelt and took his mask off. He was safe now. As Akaashi was stepping off the van, he felt a soft kiss in his ear. He froze and heard a giggle from Bokuto.

“Hey, Bokuto… stop kissing people out of nowhere,” his manager scolded him as he closed the van’s door.

The manager sighed and looked at Akaashi, “I’m sorry on behalf of Bokuto’s behavior… he’s very affectionate…”

Akaashi shook his head making it seem as he was used to Bokuto. But in reality, he was dying inside. He waited for the van to go away and he went home. In the train home, he kept thinking about how affectionate Bokuto was under the influence and how common it was for his manager to know him that well. When he arrived home, he could release his own feelings. His cheeks were warm and his heart beated like crazy.

Akaashi indulged in the memory of the kiss. He wondered if there was something true about it. From his pocket, his concert ticket fell. Akaashi grabbed it from the floor and he stared at it for a while. Bokuto gave him that ticket. Akaashi had a smile plastered on his face. He washed his face and went to bed.

Bokuto had woken up on his bed. The last thing he remembered was Akaashi. But how did he return to his dorm? He checked the news and he didn’t find any news about him getting drunk. Hinata cleared his throat and Bokuto looked up.

“Hinata…” Bokuto said, “how…?”

“Our manager picked you up when Akaashi-san called,” Hinata explained to him, “the manager said you got a bit affectionate…” 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto lowered his head and hid his face with his hands. He was ashamed of getting too drunk for Akaashi to call someone.

“You should call him, he was really considerate to call the manager and assured you were safe,” Hinata said as he recalled the manager asking him and Atsumu to help him with Bokuto. They held him by the shoulders and waist and dragged him in. The manager said that Akaashi made sure Bokuto wasn’t recognized.

Bokuto looked for his phone and called. But no one answered. Was Akaashi busy at work?

He tried again and nothing happened. Hinata mentioned he got affectionate. Was he affectionate with Akaashi? 

“Hey sleeping beauty, got a nice sleep?” Atsumu asked from the living room when Bokuto walked to the kitchen. He loved to annoy his fellow members.

Bokuto had no energy to talk back. He waited with everyone else to be picked up by their manager’s van and spent the rest of their day practicing on their choreographies for the upcoming concert. When they arrived, Bokuto waited a bit to talk with the manager about what happened.

“Hey, manager-san, I wanted to ask if anything happened yesterday?” Bokuto whispered.

“I had to apologize to Akaashi-san for your behavior, that’s what happened…” His manager was a bit annoyed.

“Did I do something in particular?” Bokuto asked, feeling guilty about something he didn’t know.

“Oh yeah, you kissed him on the cheek or something…” His manager said as he pushed Bokuto in MSBY Ent. building. 

Bokuto’s face was pale.

Akaashi had met with Udai to brainstorm the next arc and how that arc was going to influence the story as a whole. He had gone to Udai’s studio while his assistants weren’t present. Udai led him to the studio’s living room, where they sat around a kotatsu. Udai pulled some storyboards he had come up with for the next months of work. Akaashi checked them and he stopped at the main character’s inner realization after a big match.

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out how the current scene could be improved. Udai looked at him very attentively.

“Is there something off?” Udai asked worried about any detail he missed.

“Not really, the scene is good… but I’m figuring out how we can elevate it…” Akaashi lied. He was trying to get focused on the storyboard but memories from last night kept coming.

Then he came with a solution for that scene and discussed it with Udai. After Udai’s comments on his ideas, he drew the storyboards right there. While Udai was working, Akaashi was thinking about the previous night. A part of him thought about the kiss he received and another part wondered if Bokuto wasn’t in trouble for getting drunk.

“Here,” Udai slid the new storyboard to Akaashi, “can I offer you something to drink?” 

“Yeah, tea would be fine, thanks,” said Akaashi.

Udai went to his kitchenette and prepared hot water for the tea. Then he returned and waited for either the water for the tea or Akaashi’s comments. Akaashi didn’t take too long and Udai was able to offer him tea before he returned him the storyboard.

“Thanks,” Akaashi received the tea.

Akaashi looked at Udai while his eyes scanned his comments. Udai was older than him and maybe he was more experienced with life? He knew Udai respected him as his editor. When Udai finished, Akaashi thought of asking him about what had him so out of focus.

“Uh, Udai-sensei… can I ask you something?” Akaashi said, looking pensive.

“Sure,” Udai was curious. His young editor was very reserved about his private life, so he wondered what kind of question he had in his mind.

“Uh, let’s say… you go out with someone and they give you a concert ticket to go and see them…” Akaashi was trying to be non-specific, Udai could see how Akaashi tried to ask something personal.

“Oh, and did they ask you to go to the concert together?” Udai was intrigued.

“Uh, it’s their concert…” Akaashi corrected.

“Oh, then go. It must be something important to them,” Udai said.

“Yeah, that’s not the issue…” Akaashi continued, “they kissed me while drunk…”

“Akaashi-san, I might be a shounen manga artist and this is out of my area of expertise… but I think you should go to the concert. Maybe there’s a reason why they invited you,” Udai said.

“Plus, it’s always good to relax at a concert, you know?” Udai smiled at him. 

“Tell me more about them, are they in a rock band? a girl group? or are they a soloist?” Udai asked while he gathered all the storyboards to move them back to his desk.

“A boy band,” Akaashi whispered.

“Oh, boy bands are on the rise now, aren’t they?” Udai said as he stood up, “They have the stickiest songs…”

Akaashi snorted and agreed. Udai smiled at him and comforted him by patting him in the head.

“Don’t worry too much,” Udai said, “and drink your tea while it’s still hot.”

Udai’s words stuck to him after leaving his studio. It was a surprise to find missing calls from Bokuto. He hesitated for a moment if calling was what he wanted. But he wondered why he called him. He called him anyway. At the third ring, Bokuto picked up.

“Akaashi, I was so worried… I’m so sorry,” Bokuto apologized on the other side of the line.

“Your manager said you get affectionate when you’re drunk…” Akaashi opted to repeat the words his manager said to stop Bokuto from apologizing.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable… I won’t do that anymore…” Bokuto kept apologizing.

_No, please do._ Akaashi thought.

“Did you arrive safely yesterday?” Akaashi changed the subject, he didn’t want him to apologize, Akaashi felt bad hearing all of that.

“Yeah,” Bokuto sounded like a kicked puppy, “Hinata and Atsumu helped me arrive safely in my bed…”

“Then I have to thank them,” Akaashi assured him, “when I see them at the concert.” 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice was filled with emotion in seconds.

The day of the concert Akaashi arrived early. He had asked permission at work to leave earlier. Kenma had mentioned to him that he had to go through a special door where all the special guests were going to meet. Akaashi was glad he came earlier because he had to ask someone in the venue where he had to go. Someone was nice enough to take him there. When he reached the door, he showed his ID and the security guard let him in.

There he could the back of Kenma’s head, his hair in a loose bun, dressed in black. He was talking to a person who Akaashi figured was Hinata’s younger sister. She noticed him and told Kenma, who turned around.

“Hey, you came!” Kenma said, “let me introduce you… she’s Hinata Natsu, she’s Shoyo’s younger sister.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto-san’s friend,” Akaashi said with a bow. Her eyes were surprised.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Akaashi-san,” she bowed slightly, “it’s nice to know Bokuto’s friends.”

“Natsu-san here wasn’t able to come to his brother’s debut, so she’s here today,” Kenma told Akaashi. He nodded understanding the situation.

“If you excuse me, I’ll look for my mom, she says she’s around,” Natsu said to Kenma and Akaashi and left the waiting room.

Akaashi looked at Kenma and Kenma said, “I know what you are thinking… but she recognized me first, her brother obviously told her about me.”

After an hour of waiting, Akaashi and Kenma walked to their designated area. It was a bit far from the main stage but they had an overview of the stage. Big screens everywhere for anyone to see. In the background, Akaashi heard BJ’s songs. Some fans were singing along the songs. Natsu was already there with her and Hinata’s mom. When she saw Akaashi looking at her, she waved at him and her mom turned to see who it was. Akaashi turned his head around the other way, it was embarrassing to get caught by a curious mom. Kenma waved back at them.

Akaashi heard Kenma sigh in defeat, making him turn again. Kenma’s eyes were looking at the new guest talking to Natsu. The guest had a particular way of dressing, a fine short-sleeved shirt tucked in skinny black jeans and shiny black shoes.

“Who's he?” Akaashi asked Kenma.

“That’s someone who has known Hinata for longer than me, Kageyama Tobio,” Kenma explained, “Adlers’ main vocalist.”

Akaashi had heard of Adlers through other fans’ recommendations. But he never listened to other boy bands aside from BJ. He kept looking at Kageyama until he noticed he was walking towards him and Kenma.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Kageyama asked, pointing to the seat next to Akaashi. Akaashi nodded and before he sat, he spoke again, “Are you Kodzuken?”

Kenma turned to Kageyama, “Yeah, are you Kageyama from Adlers?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama smirked while he sat down next to Akaashi, “Hinata told me about you, it’s interesting to meet you here.”

“Same here,” Kenma said. Akaashi could feel the tension between them.

“And you?” Kageyama asked Akaashi, “Hinata invited you too?”

“No, I came because of Bokuto-san,” Akaashi explained, he could see Kageyama’s expression change to a more relaxed one.

“Ah, Bokuto-san…” Kageyama nodded.

The lights were turned off and the concert began. A voice started singing acapella, it was Hinata’s and every BJ member appeared walking slowly on stage while singing each their own lines as the music joined them. They were wearing black suits with golden details, even if they were different for each member, a prince-like concept unified them. Akaashi’s eyes were focused on Bokuto all the time. For the next five songs, they sang and danced with that suit.

Then, Atsumu had his rap solo. Meanwhile Atsumu rapped, the rest of the group was changing to their next outfit. They kept the black pants from the previous outfit and changed to a fine silk shirt of various colors. Deep blue, teal, wine, bronze, white and silver. The fast paced songs came after Atsumu’s solo. The six members danced and sang cheerfully to their next songs.

After their newest song, they held their last pose and the lights turned back on.

“Well,” Meian Shugo said, “1, 2, 3… Who’s here?”

“BJ!” Every member of the boy band replied to Shugo.

“Thank you so much for being part of the first BJ concert,” Shugo continued. The fans screamed loudly, “Should we move closer to the stage?”

They walked closer and said “hi” to the fans in their own way. Sakusa walked to get water bottles and wipes for everyone who was sweaty from dancing. Bokuto and Hinata got their wipes. Atsumu shared his water bottle with Shion and Shugo introduced himself to the fans.

“Hi, BJ’s Inunaki Shion here!” Shion said.

“Hey everybody! I’m BJ’s Miya Atsumu!” Atsumu followed, “Have you eaten yet?”

All the fans agreed. Then Hinata talked and everyone screamed. Hinata was one of the favorites amongst the group. Akaashi looked at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye, he had been very quiet during the concert. And Kenma too.

Bokuto introduced himself and talked a bit about how excited he was for the fans for their first concert. Akaashi wondered too. After their introductions, they returned to performing their songs. Kenma started singing along to those while moving his head to the beat.

In the middle of the concert, it was Hinata’s solo. But he wasn’t alone, Bokuto accompanied him with an acoustic guitar. Bokuto sat on the left side of the stage and Hinata stood in the middle of the stage in front of the mic. A warm light illuminated him. He smiled softly before singing.

“ _...look at the stars, look how they shine for you…_ ”

Hinata’s hands moved gracefully while he sang. For some verses, he closed his eyes. Bokuto sang the backup vocals while playing the guitar. Everyone in the concert was quiet while Hinata and Bokuto sang. Once it was over, everyone stayed silent for a couple of seconds and the fans screamed. Hinata and Bokuto walked backstage while the other members returned to the stage.

“Woah, Hinata sang really nice,” Akaashi managed to say.

“Right?” Kenma said.

“Yeah, he’s good…” Kageyama commented, he didn’t say much throughout the concert.

“I wonder if Bokuto will have his own,” Kenma commented.

“If he’s one of the main vocalists, he might…” Kageyama said.

After a couple songs, Kenma’s wish came true. Bokuto walked to the stage to the mic, he was alone. The screens showed an abstract and slow animation. A slow song started in the background. Bokuto held the mic and sang.

“ _...Wanting your love to come to me… Feeling it slow, over this dream…_ ”

His voice was soft and high, in a dream-like state. His eyes were closed as if nothing mattered in the world.

“ _...touch me… with a kiss..._ ”

Akaashi felt as if the song was talking to him. Did Bokuto like that song?

“ _...I’m giving you all my... giving you all my… giving you all my love…_ ”

Whereas Hinata had a warm light, Bokuto had dim white lights. It felt intimate. Both Hinata and Bokuto had sung covers, but each felt like their personal belief.

The concert ended after a couple cheerful songs. Each member had their time to talk to the fans afterwards and thank them for coming to the concert. After all that was the first day in Tokyo, they had sold another two days before moving to Osaka and Kyoto.

Kenma stood up with Akaashi and they walked to the backstage area. Akaashi looked back and saw that Kageyama went in another direction. Wasn’t he going to say hi to Hinata?

Atsumu was outside talking over the phone when they arrived. He recognized Kenma and walked to a door, sticking his head to say something and he returned to his call. Hinata came out of the door to see who it was and smiled when he saw Kenma and Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san came!” Hinata said to the door. Atsumu turned to look at Akaashi curiously. Akaashi felt nervous out of nowhere. He was there.

Hinata walked to Kenma and Akaashi, “Hi guys… how was the concert?”

“It was good, Shouyou! I loved your solo,” Kenma said to Hinata.

“Yeah, it was really good,” Akaashi added before his eyes met with Bokuto.

“Hi Akaashi and Kenma-san!” Bokuto said cheerfully, “did you guys enjoy the concert?”

“Yeah, your solo was really… deep,” Kenma commented.

“Yeah,” Akaashi agreed, the sight of Bokuto made him speechless.

“Akaashi, can we talk in private?” Bokuto asked Akaashi. Akaashi looked at Kenma and he gestured to leave. He was going to be okay without him.

“Follow me,” Bokuto led him inside the venue to a less crowded place.

Bokuto found a door that led to the emergency stairs, and pulled Akaashi in. Akaashi could feel his heartbeat accelerate with Bokuto’s actions. Bokuto went up the stairs, Akaashi followed him until they both reached the landing area before the next set of stairs began. Bokuto stopped and turned around facing Akaashi.

“Uh, Akaashi… there’s something I meant to tell you…” Bokuto began.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with all his attention on him. His heart was still beating fast.

“Uh…” Bokuto was nervous, “I know this might be sudden and…”

“...I know we became closer these last months but I don’t want to lie to you, Akaashi…” Bokuto looked at Akaashi straight in the eye.

“I like you,” Bokuto said in a low voice, just for Akaashi’s ears.

He was waiting for rejection, he had waited for the moment where Akaashi would shred him in pieces. Whatever happened after, he would have to face it.

But he never imagined Akaashi holding him softly with both hands on his cheeks and kissing him on the lips. Bokuto was surprised. He quickly realized what was happening and kissed Akaashi back. He dreamed of doing this for so long, tears rolled through his cheek. Akaashi felt something wet and broke the kiss softly. He realized Bokuto was crying. With the back of his hand, he carefully wiped his tears.

“Bokuto-san, your makeup is going to ruin…” Akaashi whispered.

“I don’t care… it’s your fault,” Bokuto said as he hid on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“My fault?” Akaashi asked while he caressed Bokuto’s head. Bokuto rested in Akaashi’s shoulder for a while without saying anything. Then he moved back and looked at Akaashi.

“When did you know you liked me?” Bokuto asked, Akaashi smiled softly.

“Come here, let’s sit…” Akaashi said as he sat on the top of the stairs. Bokuto mimicked him sitting next to him, “let’s see… I think it was the first time I saw you again… I didn’t know what it was at first, but after that day we went to the museum, I just knew…”

“Oh…” Bokuto said, looking down the stairs.

“When it was for you?” Akaashi asked.

“I think it was around that time too, I didn’t want to lose you again…” Bokuto confessed, “I missed you a lot back then…”

“I’m sorry…” Akaashi whispered, “I just... disappeared without telling you…”

“Then, repay me,” Bokuto looked at him, “Date me.”

Akaashi was surprised. But he nodded with a smile, “Sure, I will.”

He approached him and kissed him on his forehead, “Your fans will get jealous, are you okay with that?”

“Well, I’m also a human being… I wanna have dates like everyone else…” Bokuto said, “Are you... okay with it?”

“Well, yeah… I mean…” Akaashi’s reality check came back, “Is it okay with you if I think about it? I don’t want to give you a half-assed answer…”

“Sure…” Bokuto whispered thinking about it too. 

“When are you back from your tour?” Akaashi asked.

“In a month and a half, it’s only Japan,” Bokuto explained.

“Then, wait for my answer then,” Akaashi pulled Bokuto in and gave him a peck on the lips.

Akaashi went downstairs to meet with Kenma, while Bokuto felt all giddy by Akaashi’s kiss. Kenma had texted him minutes prior asking him where he was. He probably was waiting for him. When he returned to the backstage room, he saw Hinata with a bouquet of roses on his hands.

“Hinata-san, are those…?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh these… Kageyama gave this to me,” Hinata explained, “For a moment, I thought he had forgotten about me…” 

“Not really,” Akaashi explained, “he sat next to me in the concert…”

“Oh, did you meet him Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah… do you know where Kenma is?” Akaashi looked around a bit worried about his friend.

“Oh yeah, he left a few minutes ago…” Hinata pointed at the exit, without knowing why.

“Thank you, Hinata-san… I’ll go too,” Akaashi bowed and walked out of the venue.

Akaashi tried to call Kenma. He wasn’t picking up his phone. He walked to the nearest train station while he tried calling Kenma. To his surprise, he found him walking out of a convenience store. Akaashi sighed in relief.

“Here you are!” Akaashi said to Kenma.

“Why did you take so long?” Kenma was pissed, “I left because someone gave roses to Shouyou…”

“Yeah, he told me…” Akaashi whispered, “are you okay?”

“I guess, how about you? You disappeared for a good while,” Kenma mentioned, “Did he confess to you or something?”

Akaashi looked away. Kenma stared at him, “He did, didn’t he?”

“Can we talk about this elsewhere?” Akaashi said, looking around.

“Sure, let’s go to my house. No one will bother us there,” Kenma said.

Back at Kenma’s house, Akaashi explained how everything happened. He omitted mentioning how Bokuto’s lips felt or his tears. Kenma prepared two coffee cups for him and Akaashi. He had a lot to say.

“So, you told him to wait… until he returned?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m not sure how are we going to manage dating and work…?” Akaashi said.

“Akaashi, don’t throw this opportunity… You really don’t want to see the person you like with someone else, for sure…” Kenma drank his coffee, sighing and shaking his head in disapproval.

“I know… I really want to figure out my work life so we can go on dates and so on…” Akaashi said.

“Do you know how jealous I am of you two?” Kenma sighed, “You’re just two fools in love, I’m out of here… You better accept his ass or I’ll stop talking to you!”

Kenma walked past Akaashi.

“Hey, can I stay with you tonight?” Akaashi asked, checking the hour.

Kenma turned back to look at him, with a faint smile he said: “Yeah, you know where the futons are… Get yourself comfortable.”

A month and a half passed, Bokuto made sure of sending Akaashi a lot of photos of the places they visited during their tour. Akaashi was excited to see Bokuto again, without any external pressure. Akaashi heard his apartment bell ring.

“Hey, Akaashi, it 's me!” On the other side of the door, there was Bokuto.

Akaashi opened the door and Bokuto walked in. He hugged Akaashi and they stayed like that for a moment before kissing softly. Bokuto lifted him up and gave him a twirl. Akaashi laughed while still hugging him.

“I’m back,” Bokuto said.

“Welcome home,” Akaashi replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about places, fansites and songs:
> 
> **Debut Venue:** Tsutaya O-East in Shibuya, Tokyo.  
>  **First Date:** Palette Town Ferris Wheel & Mori Building Digital Art - TeamLabs Borderless in Odaiba, Tokyo.
> 
> **Fansite names:** Nocturne Rhythm (Bokuto) & Dancing with the Sun (Hinata).
> 
> **Songs:** Yellow by Coldplay (Hinata) & Heavenly by Cigarettes After Sex (Bokuto).
> 
> Also, I'm planning to expand this AU by writing KenHina next, so let me know what you think!


End file.
